La persona que yo amo
by Raven Van Stolz
Summary: One-Shot de la pareja favorita de muchos. Hawk Moth ha encontrado el punto débil de Ladybug y no durara en usarlo. El amor que Chat-noir siente por ladybug sobrevivirá la batalla?
**Bienvenidos! Este es mi primer One-shot de mi pareja favorita, espero lo disfruten!**

Marinette no podía creer lo que veía, antes sus ojos estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo destruyendo la ciudad de París con una fuerza sin precedentes, era como si Hawk Moth supiera exactamente como dañarla; había akumatizado anteriormente a varios de sus amigos más queridos, pero ahora, la persona que tenía que derrotar para salvar la ciudad, era de su propia sangre, el ser que le había dado la vida, su padre.

De pie sobre el techo de un edificio observo la situación, llena de rabia apretó el puño, se sentía derrotada, su enorme corazón sufría al saber que tenía que luchar contra su padre para poder salvarlo, pero parecía imposible, era excesivamente fuerte, era como si tuviera la fuerza de mil akumas. Chat-noir sabía que algo andaba mal, su lady no parecía reaccionar contra la situación parecía que algo la detenía, pero el minino no podía descifrar la mirada de la heroína, lo único que sabía era que no podía permitir que aquel sujeto siguiera haciendo de las suyas. Tomando vuelo paso rozando los edificios dejando a la pelinegra detrás, esto hizo que la joven volviera a la realidad, tenía que ayudar a su compañero de batallas, no permitiría que Hawk Moth hiriera a nadie más.

El yoyo de Ladybug la hizo llegar hasta la torre Eiffel, ahí se encontraba el panadero con su ejército de zombies, los ciudadanos de París obedecían cada una de sus órdenes. Chat-noir se abalanzó contra el padre de Marinette, pero este lo azoto repetidas veces contra la estructura de hierro haciéndolo caer violentamente en el suelo, un hilo de sangre resbalo por los labios del rubio, aquello hizo que la heroína entrara en pánico, en todo el tiempo que llevaban peleando hombro a hombro no había visto que algún esclavo de Hawk-moth lo hiciera sangrar, aunque no supiera la identidad del felino este ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, verlo así la hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho; así que la joven lanzó su yoyo en contra del panadero pero este lo tomó entre sus manos y lo jalo atrayéndola hacía él.

Entre las enormes manos de Tom se encontraba el cuello de Marinette, este lo estrujaba con fuerza haciendo que comenzara a faltarle el aire; reuniendo todas sus fuerzas hizo salir su débil voz.

\- Papá - sollozo -no te dejes vencer por él, no dejes que te controle, no le permitas que te haga destruir lo que más amas, a mamá, a tus amigos, a mí.  
\- ¿Marinette?

Pronunció débilmente, cómo si el amor pudiera vencerlo todo, pero de inmediato volvió a su estado monstruoso, la voz de Hawk Moth resonó en su mente "Toma su miraculous y entrégamelo". Al ver que el akumatizado panadero tenía la intensión de arrebatar los aretes de Ladybug, Chat-noir hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡Cataclysm!- gritó el rubio haciendo caer una pesada estructura sobre el hombre para que soltara a la joven -¡Mi Lady!

Ágilmente la tomo entre sus manos, parecía inconsciente, pero él sabía que la joven era fuerte y podría sobrevivir al ataque.

-No sé qué es lo que te detiene para usar todas tus fuerzas, pero hoy es como si no fuerzas tu misma.  
-Chat… Chat-noir- pronunció débilmente – siento que no puedo- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus enormes ojos azules.  
-Tu eres la esperanza de Paris, prometimos protegerlos- la pego a su pecho para consolarla -la persona que esta akumatizada necesita de ti- hizo una pausa para observarla- yo necesito de ti.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se separó de él para mirarlo, por primera vez se permitía observar los ojos verdes de su compañero, parecían tan profundos y tranquilizadores. Por un momento pensó que aquellos ojos le eran más que familiares, era como si conociera a Chat-noir de otra parte, como si sus almas podrían fundirse en aquel momento. Pero la realidad la trajo de vuelta de una manera cruel, Hawk Moth estaba parado justamente sobre una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel, parecía mirarlos con sadismo, le divertía verlos sufrir.

-Ladybug, Chat-noir, llego la hora de que se rindan ante mí- los señalo con su bastón -entréguenme sus miraculous, o este hombre sufrirá las consecuencias -haciendo un movimiento con sus manos hizo que el padre de Marinette cayera de rodillas adolorido -su vida depende de mí, después de todo, está bajo mi control.  
\- ¡Basta! No lo lastimes más- grito con desesperación la pelinegra -te entregare lo que tú quieres.  
-No lo hagas – Chat-noir le detuvo por el brazo- que se los entregues no garantiza que lo dejara ir.

Hawk Moth bajó de la torre y camino hacía los superhéroes, le extrañaba el interés que tenía Ladybug hacía ese hombre, quizá ella lo conocía en su apariencia de civil, una sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en los labios del villano, sabía que no sólo era un conocido, era alguien importante para ella, había dado justo en el blanco. Así que con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo gritar al hombre de dolor, para obtener lo que deseaba no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ya no le interesaba que destruyera París, sino que lo haría sufrir hasta que la chica hiciera lo que él quisiera.

-Veamos cuanto dolor soporta este hombre.  
\- ¡Papá! - grito fuera de sí, su juicio comenzaba a nublarse

Perplejo Chat-noir observó a la heroína que tanto admiraba rendirse contra el enemigo, pensaba que había escuchado mal pero no, ella había gritado "Papá", y aunque el akumatizado no le parecía nadie conocido, tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que su miraculous comenzaba a sonar en señal de que estaba a punto de perder su apariencia felina.  
Ladybug camino lentamente hacía Hawk Moth desprendiéndose de lo que tanto había protegido, sabía que al quitárselos pondría en riesgo a Tikki, pero su padre era lo más importante del mundo para ella.

-Tan sólo promete que lo dejaras ir, sino, juro que te matare con mis propias manos.

Al decir esto último el traje color rojo con puntos negros comenzó a desvanecerse, Ladybug había desaparecido para darle paso a Marinette, la alegre chica con coletas y ojos azules que Adrien conocía. No podía creer que había sido tan ciego, aunque las señales siempre habían estado ahí, nunca hubiera imaginado que la mujer que tanto amaba y admiraba era en realidad su compañera de clases, se sintió estúpido por haberla tenido siempre a su lado y no haberlo notado. Pero aquello no importó en ese momento cuando pudo notar que la distraída Marinette estaba a punto de caer en la trampa de Hawk Moth, la chica inocentemente creyendo en las promesas de un mal hombre le entregaba sus artes mientras este desenfundaba una espada.

\- ¡Marinette cuidado!

Fue lo último que grito el rubio al quedar en medio de ambos, él había recibido el golpe que era para ella, él se había sacrificado por salvar a la persona que amaba. Chat-noir había sido atravesado por la espada de Hawk Moth; Marinette grito de dolor, estaba perpleja por lo que veía, la apariencia felina desaparecía lentamente dejando a Adrien al descubierto, la sangre no tardo en bañar la espada y el suelo a su alrededor, rápidamente la pelinegra lo tomo entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Adrien!

Gritó desconsolada, pero no pudo salir de su asombro al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Hawk Moth, quien desesperado se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ambos, llevándose una mano al pecho lloro como nunca lo había hecho, después de todo… había matado a su propio hijo.

-Padre- murmuro Adrien adolorido, sentía que la vida se le iba en un suspiro, pero logro estirar el brazo para ofrecerle la mano a su padre.  
-Hijo, perdóname- lloro mientras tomaba la mano del joven, Gabriel Agreste había aparecido ante sus ojos -Jamás me imagine que tu podrías ser Chat-noir, siempre intente protegerte, tenerte encerrado para que nada pudiera dañarte, pero sin saberlo, a la persona que siempre me estuve enfrentando eras tú… eres igual a tu madre, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto.  
-En verdad deseo que algún día te perdonas todo lo que has hecho, y que puedas tomar otro camino- le ofreció una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a Marinette- yo te debo una disculpa.  
-No hables Chat...- trago saliva, se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta -Adrien, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- beso su frente con amor.  
-Escúchame, eres maravillosa Marinette, me arrepiento de haber sido ciego y no darme cuenta de que tú estabas detrás de mi Lady- cerro los ojos un momento, sabía que había llegado el momento.  
-Adrien no me dejes, no podría seguir sin ti, porque tú eres la persona que yo amo.

Las lágrimas de Marinette resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la cara de Adrien mezclándose con la furtiva lagrima de alegría que había brotado de sus ojos. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y observo a la joven, sabía que sería la última vez que se perdería en aquellos ojos azules.

-Tienes que seguir adelante- su voz comenzaba a desvanecerse -tienes que vivir por el gran amor que te tengo- sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco- Te amo mi Lady, mi Mari…

La vida del joven se había extinguido en los brazos de Marinette, su última palabra se quedaría en el corazón de la joven para siempre.

Los años habían pasado, nadie había vuelto a saber nada de Hawk Moth, ni de Gabriel Agreste, se decía que después de la muerte de su único hijo por causas misteriosas, se había retirado de la industria de la moda y ahora vivía cual ermitaño en su mansión. Por otro lado, Ladybug y Chat-noir habían pasado a ser parte de la cultura popular como la leyenda de los dos únicos superhéroes que París había conocido. Una placa acompañaba la torre Eiffel, tenía los nombres de los jóvenes que habían dado todo por su ciudad, era un pequeño agradecimiento del pueblo parisino. Por su parte Marinette siguió con su vida, logró hacerse un nombre en el mundo de la moda, y aunque su belleza era codiciada, nunca entrego su corazón a nadie; la vida le había arrancado a su otra mitad, pero no dejaba que la ausencia de Adrien la derrumbara, por el contrario, trataba de vivir día con día como si fuera el último, sentía que se lo debía a su felino, a su gran y único amor.


End file.
